Tempérance Brennan
by Solealuna
Summary: Ce nom avait réveillé quelque chose en moi. Ou éveillé...Une chose est sûre, il m'avait changé.


**Coucou amis de fanfiction ! voilà un petit one shot écrit sur l'envie du moment j'espère qu'il vous plaire ^^**

Tout a commencé il y a huit ans. Huit ans, c'est grand et pourtant, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. De chaque détails, de chaque émotions car ce jour était l'un des plus beaux de ma vie.

À cette époque, je n'étais qu'un agent du FBI comme les autres, avec un petit bureau au milieu d'autres bureaux. Il faut dire aussi qu'à cette époque, j'étais accro aux jeux. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Des problèmes avaient eut raison de moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais été appelé par une mère d'une victime. Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir avancé dans l'affaire et de ne pas avoir réussit à trouver le coupable. Mais le corps de la jeune fille était dans un état lamentable. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, jusqu'à ce que je croise Camille.

Camille. On avait vécut de belles choses ensemble, de belles nuits pendant plusieurs mois. Nous nous étions séparés en bon termes, et je fus content de la revoir.

Nous parlâmes pendant quelques minutes et elle me conseilla de demander de l'aide à l'Institut Jefferson. Mon égo démesuré prit un coup, mais quand Camille me parla de mon addiction, je ne pus le supporter et j'arrêtai les portes de l'ascenseur pour lui demander le nom du docteur en je ne savais plus quoi.

-_Tempérance Brennan._

_Tempérance Brennan_. Ce nom avait réveillé quelque chose en moi. Ou éveillé. Une chose est sure, il m'avait changé. Je me stoppai dans les couloirs du FBI. Je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom auparavant alors pourquoi j'avais des fourmis jusqu'au bout des doigts ? Je secouai la tête, m'attirant le regard de mes collègues. Je me dirigeai d'un pas pressé vers mon bureau. Mettant mes pieds dessus, je fermai les yeux un instant. Ce nom ne pouvait pas appartenir à n'importe qui. J'essayais d'imaginer cette _Tempérance Brennan_...Je la voyais belle. Oh oui tellement belle. Pour avoir un nom comme ça, on ne pouvait qu'être belle. Avait elle d'autres prénoms ? Non, je ne pensais pas. Pour avoir prénom et noms pareils, on n'avait rien besoin d'ajouter. Tout était parfait. Ma curiosité prit le pouvoir sur mon imagination, alors je me redressai et tapai ce prénom puis ce nom si beaux. Je trouvais alors que c'était aussi très beau à écrire. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prenait ? Pourquoi ces dix sept lettres me hantaient autant ? Elles semblaient engluées dans son esprit, m'envahissant peu à peu les idées. Je regardai les résultats de la recherche. Anthropologue judiciaire ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ce mot compliqué ? Si j'avais déjà du mal à comprendre son métier j'en mènerai pas large ! Je vis également qu'elle écrivait des romans... Bon déjà, trouver la définition d'Anthropologue.

Dieu j'avais déjà du mal à faire des recherches demandées au collège et maintenant je faisais des recherches sur une parfaite inconnue !

Je regardai la définition. D'après ce que j'avais compris, c'était une personne qui observait les os d'une personne décédée pour en connaître la cause de la mort. Oui peut être pouvait elle m'aider...De toute façon, maintenant je devais la rencontrer.

Écrivain.. Quelle femme exceptionnelle. Merde ressaisit toi mon vieux n'arrêtais je pas de me répéter. Je cherchai pendant de longues minutes mais ne trouvais aucune photo de face juste des clichés pris sur le vive. Mais de ce que je pouvais voir, elle avait l'air d'une femme exquise. Des cheveux bruns mi longs tombaient en cascade sur de belles épaules. Cette restait un mystère pour moi et j'aimais ça; car mon métier était justement de résoudre les mystères. J'étais prêt à résoudre le mystère ''_Tempérance Brennan_''.

Ni une ni deux je demandai à un agent de me trouver l'endroit où était la jeune femme. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour savoir qu'elle faisait un cours d'anthropologie à quelques kilomètres de là. Je pris ma veste noire et l'enfilai rapidement.

Arrivé dans les couloirs de l'université j'entendis une voix dans l'une des classes. Je me stoppai net comme frappé par la foudre. Cette voix...Le chant d'un oiseau, la parole d'une sirène n'était rien comparé à ce que j'entendais. C'était divin. Comme si j'avais eut des ailes dans le dos et que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, je m'élançai vers la voix. Je priai intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Je regardai le numéro de la porte. C'était la salle ou _Tempérance Brennan_ enseignait. En entendant cette voix à la fois douce et forte, limpide et mélodieuse, je sentis des picotements dans ma nuque. Porté par l'adrénaline de mon corps, je poussai la porte et y passai la tête

Ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Serais je mort et au paradis ? Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas en train de vivre un rêve éveillé. Cette femme qui parlait était la plus belle, la plus féerique et la plus éblouissante femme qui m'avait été donnée de voir de ma vie.

Je n'avais qu'une envie en et instant, c'était courir vers elle, oubliant les personnes présentes dans la salle et de l'embraser avec toute la passion du monde. Je me rendis compte au milieu de l'allée que j'avais la bouche ouverte par mon admiration pour la jeune femme. Ses cheveux lisses et brillants lui arrivaient juste en dessous des épaules et encadraient son beau visage aux traits fins et délicats.

Elle était magnifique, mais elle était trop sérieuse, et cela lui donnait un air froid. Mais qu'importe, j'étais prêt à la réchauffer toute ma vie. Je déglutis en voyant un instant ses yeux bleus/verts croiser mon regard avant de se re concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. Dieu ses yeux...Deux petits éclats de pierre précieuse, un océan de volupté, une mer déchainées où on ne demandait qu'à se noyer. Un éclat encore plus beau qu'un trésor enfouis, qu'une mer des Caraïbes ou qu'une aurore boréale.

J'entendis alors que sa voix était légèrement plus incertaine. Je souris. Avait elle vu en un regard tout ce que je ressentais pour elle ?

-Quand vous utilisez des outils chirurgicaux, faites attention à ce que la lame ne touche jamais les os.

Je levais la main comme un étudiant et en souriant, elle me donna la parole.

-Oui ?

-En enlevant la peau des os, ne risqueriez vous pas de compromettre des preuves ?

-Au contraire, je révèle les preuves.

Je souris et a ce moment la sonnerie retentit. Les étudiants se levèrent et elle leur donna rendez vous la semaine prochaine. Je m'avançai vers elle, affichant sur mon visage le sourire le plus charmeur de mon répertoire.

-J'aurais une autre question, quand vous retirez la peau, vous retirez les traces de poison ou d'armes et projectiles non ?

-Les os portent également toutes ses traces.

-Oh...Et ça c'est votre truc..

-Oui je suis la meilleure au monde.

J'avais haussé les sourcils. Disait elle la vérité ? J'avais presque envie de la croire, plus rien ne m'étonnait venant d'elle.

-Vous êtes étudiant ?

Non, je n'étais plus un étudiant, mais si je pouvais l'écouter toute les jours de la semaine et la regarder à ma convenance, j'étais d'accord pour revenir à l'école.

-Agent Seeley Booth du FBI.

Elle s'approcha de moi en souriant et me tendit la main. Je m'empressais de la prendre dans la mienne.

-Je suis le Dr _Tempérance Brennan_ de l'Institut Jefferson.

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent un moment un doux frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, je lui posai une question.

-Vous croyez au destin ?

-Absolument pas. C'est stupide.

Je lui souris, sentant sa petite main douce serrer la mienne. J'avais l'impression qu'un lien s'était tissé entre nous à ce contact. Elle ne croyait pas au destin ? Très bien. J'allais l'aider à y croire.

/ /

_Tempérance Brennan._ J'avais en face de moi cette magnifique femme, en train de boire de la tequila avec un beau sourire. Je crus que c'était son sourire et non pas l'alcool qui faisait bouillir mon sang.

Bones. Maintenant je l'appelais Bones. J'aimais quand elle me disait de ne pas l'appeler ainsi. Je m'en voulais des fois de ne plus l'appeler par son nom complet, qui m'avait retourné le cœur dès la première entente, mais Bones lui correspondait, et surtout, il n'y avait que moi qui l'appelais comme ça. Et j'en étais fier.

Ce fut à ce moment là que mon cœur explosa. Quand me dit, avec un sourire coquin, que nous ne travaillions plus ensemble, nous pouvions coucher ensemble. Oh Dieu j'en avais la chair de poule mais je ne le montrais pas, voulant qu'elle me voit comme un homme qui n'avait peur de rien. Mais alors que nous avions quitté le bar, je vis qu'il pleuvait dehors. Je la retint pour qu'elle ne prenne pas la pluie. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui dis.

-Vous savez...Je suis un joueur. Je suis accro au jeu...Mais je me soigne.

C'était vrai. Pour elle j'étais prêt à arrêter le jeu. J'étais prêt à reprendre ma vie en main. J'étais prêt à vivre pour elle.

-Et pourquoi me dites vous ça ?

Parce que je vous aime. Du moins c'est ce que j'avais pensé. Mais il était trop tôt pour le dire. Beaucoup trop tôt. Alors je lui répondis, mon visage à quelques centimètre du sien.

-Parce que je crois, je crois que nous deux, ça va quelque part.

-Et qu'est ce qui vous fais croire ça ?

Dieu que j'aimais me perdre dans ses yeux et sentir son souffle chaud contre ma bouche.

-Je crois..Je crois que je vais vous embrasser.

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que ses deux lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes. Aussitôt je les embrassai, trop heureux de l'avoir prêt de moi et trop peureux de la voir se défiler. J'aimais tellement cette sensation, d'être en vie, de respirer...Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de l'embrasser. Alors que je découvrais de nouvelles sensation exquises, une explosion de douceur, de passion et d'ivresse, je voulus la rapprocher de moi, mais elle se déroba et rompit le baiser. Un froid m'envahit mais j'étais trop sonné par le baiser pour me rendre compte qu'elle avait prit la direction du taxi.

-On ne passera pas la nuit ensemble !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Téquila !

Je souris et courus jusqu'à la voiture pour lui souffler quelques mots. Elle rit et demanda au chauffeur de partir. Je me retrouvai seul, sous la pluie. Cette scène aurait put sembler noir ou déprimante, mais j'avais envie de sauter partout. J'avais embrassé _Tempérance Brennan_ !

/ /

Une gifle. Aussi vive qu'imprévue. Je retournai vers elle une main sur ma joue meurtrie.

-Mais ça va pas ?

-Je vous avais dit de me lâcher. Je vous hais ! Je travaillerai plus jamais avec vous !

-Personne ne vous le demande !

Pauvre tarte me maudis je en cet instant. J'aurais dut la retenir, la suivre lui dire que j'étais désolé, l'embraser lui faire l'Amour dans l'ascenseur. Mais je n'en fis rien. Je croyais naïvement qu'elle regretterait et qu'elle reviendrait...

Je ne savais pas qu'il me faudrait plus d'un an pour la revoir. Et alors que la douleur de la gifle emplissait mon corps, une douleur encore plus forte arriva et me percuta de plein fouet. Je pensais que le lien qu'il y avait entre nous depuis l'instant où j'ai entendu son nom allait disparaître, mais au contraire. Il était devenu plus fort plus dur. Rien ne pouvait le défaire. Même pas moi, même pas elle. _Tempérance Brennan_ m'avait emprisonné le cœur.

/ /

-Je suis le Dr Tempérance Brennan de l'Institut Jefferson je reviens du Guatemala où j'ai été envoyée pour identifier les victimes d'un génocide, dont cet homme.

Cette voix..Elle n'avait pas changé malgré tout ce temps. Une chaleur envahit mon ventre et une boule d'angoisse m'empêcha de respirer. Je n'entendais plus la voix de l'homme de la sécurité. Juste la sienne. Elle semblait plus froide que dans mon souvenir...Mais toujours aussi merveilleuse.

-Guatemala. Génocide. Comment voulez vous avoir peur après ça ?

Mon cœur se serra. Qu'avait elle vécut là bas ? Qu'avait elle vécut depuis notre séparation ? Je ne l'avais retrouvé que depuis quelques secodnes et déjà j'aurais voulut la prendre dansmes bras pour qu'elle me raconte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'entrai discrètement dans la pièce.

-Madame vous avez agressé un agent de la sécurité du territoire !

Je fermai les yeux un instant retenant un sourire. C'était tellement elle..Comme elle m'avait manqué...

-Oh je suis désolée si je vous ai mis mal à l'aise devant vos amis mais la prochaine fois faudra s'y attendre avant de vous attaquer à moi. Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ?

Je sursautai presque quand j'entendis sa voix s'adressait à moi aussi froidement. Elle ne m'avait pas oublié...Et je ne savais pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe pour moi. Je sortis ma plaque pour me présenter sans pouvoir la regarder. J'avais peur de me noyer à nouveau dans ses yeux.

-FBI Agent spécial Seeley Booth division enquête criminelle, Washington. Bones identifie des cadavres pour nous.

-Ne m'appelez pas Bones ! Et je fais plus qu'identifier !

-Elle écrit aussi des livres.

Je souris, mais personne ne le remarqua. Il y a des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Comme mes sentiments pour elle. Je l'appellerais longtemps, même très longtemps Bones...Mais elle restera toujours la seule et l'unique _Tempérance Brennan._

/ /

Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus au début de notre collaboration. Cela remonte à tout juste 4 mois.

Angela venait d'accoucher. Un magnifique petit bébé, Michael, venait de rejoindre le monde les yeux grands ouverts. Nous marchions, la nuit tombante dans les rues de notre ville. Ma Bones marchait à mes côtés. Et malgré la joie, elle semblait...Perplexe.

-C'est le plus jour de leur vies.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

Cette question, posée d'une voix tremblante aurait du me mettre d'or et déjà la puce à l'oreille mais non. Je ne comprenais pas.

-Oh Bones voyons...Oui je suis sûr. Leur fils est né, il est en bonne santé c'est le plus beau jour de leur vie.

Je vis alors qu'elle hésita à me parler. Je vis dans ses yeux que j'aimais tant une lueur d'inquiétude. De quoi était elle inquiète ? Y avait il quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?

-Quoi ?

Elle me regarda, presque honteuse. Je commençais à avoir peur, de quoi voulait elle me parler ?

-Je...

Elle hésita puis finalement, elle eut un petit rire et releva ses yeux vers moi. Et dans un murmure, elle me dit.

-Je suis enceinte.

Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine et je perdis le souffle. Ma Bones...Enceinte...mon ventre fis un tour complet mes jambes eurent du mal à continuer de me tenir. Un bébé... Mais une horrible question m'arriva. Qui était le père ? Ce pouvait il que ce soit moi ? Nous n'avions partagé qu'une nuit, et quelle nuit mes aïeuls...Elle dut comprendre ma question car elle me précisa.

-Vous êtes le père.

Et là, ce fut comme si tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Tous les immeubles gris s'écrasaient au sol pour que je puisse voir le soleil briller de milles éclats. J'allais être Papa..Avec la femme que j'aime depuis notre premier regard...Un immense sourire envahit tout mon visage et je vis Bones répondre à mon sourire, visiblement soulagée. Oh Dieu elle avait peur de ma réaction... Je ne pus alors plus me retenir. Le bonheur me submergea complètement et je fondis sur elle pour l'entrainer dans un baiser rempli de joie et d'amour. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et elle répondit à mon baiser. Nos langues se retrouvèrent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittéS et nos corps se collèrent malgré les manteaux. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, mais je ne pouvaient les retenir, j'étais tellement heureux. Elle se recula finalement et essuya mes larmes.

-Ne pleure pas s'il te plait...

Oh Dieu le tutoiement qui sortit de sa bouche me fit encore plus sourire. Je la serrai dans mes bras, comme si tout ce bonheur allait partir d'un coup.

-Oh dieu, si tu savais comme tu me rends heureux...

Elle se serra contre moi riant de bonheur dans mon oreille. Je ris à mon tour, heureux comme jamais. J'avais envie de hurler au monde entier que j'avais _Tempérance Brennan_ dans mes bras et qu'elle portait mon enfant. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

/ /

Aujourd'hui, en ce merveilleux jour de mois d'Octobre je suis dans cette salle, devant une centaine de personnes, d'amis proches de familles venus pour moi. Mes mains sont moites et mon smoking, le plus cher de Washington, en fais les frais. Hodgins à mes côtés me murmure, tout va bien se passer. Je lui sourit timidement. Je sais que tout va bien, mais rien a faire. C'est alors que la musique retentit. La musique que j'ai attendu toute ma vie pour moi et pour la femme que j'aime. Je vois Max arriver, ayant au bras sa fille, la plus femme du monde. Tout le monde se lève dans la salle, tout le monde se retourne. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Elle s'avance belle élégante, parfaite dans sa robe de mariée. Des fleurs bleus décorent sa chevelure et s'accrochent aux plis de sa robe. Un voile blanc majestueux au dessus de sa tête, j'en ai le souffle coupé. Elle s'avance vers l'autel, vers moi, pour moi. Elle est merveilleuse et son ventre de 5 mois de grossesse ne la rend que plus belle encore.

Qui aurait put croire que cette femme si belle si intelligente et si unique accepterait d'épouser un homme comme moi ?

Elle arrive à ma hauteur elle me sourit et je lui souris aussi, la contemplant de bas en haut.

Aujourd'hui c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Devant Dieu, devant l'assemblée et devant le monde entier, je vais unir mon nom, et ma vie, à _Tempérance Brennan._

**Voila n'oubliez d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas c'est un bouton qui me remplit de bonheur alors s'il vous plait ^^**


End file.
